


Story Time

by breejah



Series: 'Quick Fic/Photo Prompt' Labyrinth Challenges [17]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Storytelling, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah
Summary: The denizens and Toby have gathered around Sarah for a tale from the Aboveground. With Jareth lurking in the corner, she begins a story that interests all of them.'Quick Fic' challenge response to a photo prompt.Rated G for General Audiences.





	Story Time

_Photo prompt art by JesusIsMyHomie._

* * *

 

“Everyone settled in?” 

Sarah looked up from her book, biting back a smile as she saw Toby and the denizens gathered close, even Ludo, with a goblin or two hanging from his horns. “Okay, good. Now, this is how we start a story in my world. Once upon a time....”

Sarah sat back, relaxing in the chair they all clung to, as she read from another red leather book of fairy tales, this one not about the Goblin King or his mystical lands. This book was quite different, for this particular King was mortal, had a round table, a wizard, and knights - something Sir Didymus and the Goblin Guard were raptly paying attention to when she mentioned it - and she couldn’t help but smile as she continued the story. 

None of the others noticed, but she did, as she continued to read, noting a familiar presence in the doorway from where she could see his shadow outlined against the mirror above the mantle. He had come after all, this time allowing her to see him. She’d begun noticing him, or simply feeling his presence, when her and Toby allowed the denizens to visit, only recently becoming enthralled by human myths and legends. Some were about them, but this time, she’d chosen another tale, hoping he would eavesdrop and finally show himself fully. 

“And so,” she continued, pausing dramatically and dropping her tone to a conspirical level, making her brother and the denizens lean forward, watching as Jareth frowned and finally came closer to hear, still hovering at the edges of the room but listening as raptly as all the others, “they defeated the evil Mordred, but at great cost to their King. He died so that they may live and was sent into the Mists of Avalon, where he lives with all the other Legends of the world.”

All the denizens stared, mesmerized, but it was Jareth who broke the silence, snorting decisively. Everyone’s heads turned, including Sarah’s, and she bit back another grin as he sat up straighter, then rolled his eyes at being caught as enraptured by the tale as his subjects. “What poppycock,” he muttered. 

“He’s a hero!” Toby sat up, arguing with Jareth. Jareth blinked, raising an eyebrow, watching as the others slowly agreed. He looked vaguely uncomfortable, not used to being disagreed with. When his eyes met hers, she simply smiled. He grit his teeth but said nothing as the others launched into debate over what a hero and a villain was. 

“Wonder what that makes Kingy?” A goblin suddenly piped up, making the room grow quiet. Jareth sat up straighter, but Sarah continued to daringly hold his gaze, warning him without words to let them talk. It was just a story, after all. He stared back, his eyes narrowing as they continued on around him. 

“No, he ain’t no Arthur,” one argued. Another shook their head, about to say he was a Mordred, but suddenly caught himself and went still. Another didn’t notice the dangerous tension in the room and went on blithely. “I dunno. It’s hard to say, really. He’s sorta like Arthur...but he’s also sorta like...” 

Sarah smirked faintly when Jareth raised an eyebrow at her as the goblin trailed off, and she decided to finish the line of thought, watching as he narrowed his eyes dubiously. 

“A Mordred?” Sarah finished sweetly, watching rage suffuse his face when the goblins agreed. Sarah couldn’t resist grinning at him, then gave him some leniency when she shrugged and sat the book aside, turning the conversation back to what it had been initially - an innocent debate on what made a hero or villain. “Maybe he’s a bit of both? An ambiguous King? A gallant miscreant? I mean, just being the hero or the villain can be so...boring. Why not be a little bit of both?”

 _That_ sent the denizen horde and her brother into a heated debate - how much of what side he possessed - and she chose then to rise from her seat and stand near him. He stared at her with those odd eyes of his and as usual, she couldn’t guess what he was thinking. It was a relief to her that it always seemed to be the same with him in regards to her as he frowned her way, pressing his head down to speak to her privately. 

“And what, perchance, do you think I am, Precious?” He murmured, reaching up to stroke her cheek for a moment. 

She smiled. “I’ve always enjoyed a little wickedness with my virtue.”

He grinned back and seemed pleased with her answer.


End file.
